Money Is The Root Of All Evil
by reilert79
Summary: Chris and David receive a financial windfall.


Money Is the Root Of All Evil

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris wakes up, and nestles into David's arms. They had only been home from Hawaii for a few hours. She found out on the way home they didn't have to go to work for the next three days, thanks to the mayor overhauling the NYPD, so that there would be more coverage.

She also found out on vacation that the Commissioner was considering her for a Captain's position. That meant she would be running 4 precincts. She was torn; 15 years ago, she would have jumped at the chance for this position. She was hungry then, and hurting from the loss of her dad still, and her marriage to Jimmy had just crumbled. But now, she was ready to leave it all behind, and spend her days with David. She was ready to leave the rat race behind.

She got up and started making breakfast and coffee, and then sat down to the watch the Today show. David was still sleeping.

She was sitting on the couch with her coffee, and looking at her phone, when she heard Savannah Guthrie say "Mayor Bill de Blasio has accepted the new plan for restructuring the NYPD that Police Commissioner James O'Neill presented to him late last night; this new plan calls for less new positions created, and more lateral shifts in coverage. The biggest change of all is now instead of being promoted every 2 years, officers will have to wait every 4 years to be promoted. He is also not appointing any new Captains, Lieutenants, or a new Chief of Police unless the position is vacated. This new plan will reportedly save the city of New York $6.8 million dollars".

Just then, she got a text. It was from Feldberg.

"Work from home day, see ya'll tomorrow. And don't forget about the potluck".

She emailed Feldberg directly. "What potluck? What can I bring?"

"Oh, Chris, you don't need to bring anything. We have it all covered. Thanks for the offer though. See you tomorrow".

She was happy she still had a day to lay around with David. Courts were going to reopen tomorrow as well, and he wouldn't have to go back to work till then.

He woke up around 10, and came and found her in the den.

"Babe, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed to rest, honey. But good news- they changed their plans on restructuring the force, so I am no longer being considered for the position which means I don't have to turn them down, and the courts and everything opens again tomorrow, so we get today off, but we go back to work tomorrow".

"That is good news. Were you really going to turn them down?"

"Most likely. I mean, if they raised me to 6 figures, I would have done it for at least 2-3 years, but if not, I would have told them no".

"Well, at least you don't have to do that now, babe. And, the good part is, we get one more day to spend together…." He kissed the side of her face.

"That's the best part. Hey, if you're hungry, I made a fruit salad and some cinnamon rolls, honey".

"Great. Sounds good". David got up and grabbed a plate and came and joined her. After she finished watching the news, she got up and went and unpacked her suitcase, and started laundry. When her suitcase was totally unpacked, she put it up in the closet, and headed to take a shower. After putting on lounging clothes, she came out and switched laundry, and then grabbed her book and settled on the couch to finish it.

She and David lounged around for most of the afternoon, and then she cleaned out the fridge and freezer, and started working on dinner. They ended up having grilled steak kabobs and steamed rice, and salad. David grilled the kabobs, and Chris made the rice, and salad.

She started making a grocery list, and decided to go right after work tomorrow.

"Honey, I am going to the grocery store tomorrow after work. If there's something you want, add it to the list".

"I have a better idea, babe. How about you and I clean up the kitchen and then go together?"

"Ok". She kissed him.

They ate dinner, and did the dishes together and then she went and put on different shoes so they could go to the store.

They were back home within an hour, and were most definitely stocked. They picked up chicken, steaks, fish, shrimp, pasta, ground beef, fresh fruit and veggies, juice, and lots of fresh cheese and bread. There wasn't a food group they didn't pick up, and there wasn't an aisle they didn't go down.

They loaded up the cart to bring everything to the car, and as soon as they walked outside, they heard a loud thunderclap. Rain. It started almost immediately, and was coming down hard. They quickly loaded the car, and then got in. They were absolutely totally soaked.

Thankfully, they only lived 3 minutes from the store.

They parked and David ran to get them a cart, and they loaded the cart with the groceries and headed to the elevators.

As soon as they were back inside, they unloaded the groceries from the cart, and Chris quickly put the cold stuff away while David went and took the cart back. She changed into some pajama pants and a tank, and her slippers and came back to put the rest of the groceries up. David grabbed a hot shower, and came out to find her sitting with the windows open, listening to the rain, under a blanket, and reading her book.

He came and sat behind her, in the joint of the couch, and wrapped his arms around her. They spent at least an hour like this, her listening to the rain and reading, and him snuggling her and being on his phone.

"Done". Chris snapped the book shut, and leaned forward to put it on the table. She picked up the remote, and turned the TV on.

She scooted to the edge, and David scooted around her, so that they were laying down together. They watched a movie, and then when it was over, Chris turned it to the news, and they watched till they saw the weather report.

"It's raining outside, and guess what: it's not going to stop for a few days. Pack your umbrellas, wear your raincoats and rainboots, and keep your rowboats handy, because the rain is sticking around for at least the next 5 days".

Chris groaned. She decided to be thankful for a parking garage at home, and close parking at work.

After the news was over, she got up and put the last load of laundry in, and hung up the dry laundry in her closet. David got up and turned off the TV, locked the door and set the alarm, and got her a glass of water.

He joined her in bed a few minutes later, and they both slept amazingly well, with the windows open.

***Tuesday***

Chris got up and got ready when her alarm went off. It was still raining outside. She decided to wear black pants, and a bright blue top, so that her outfit would match her rain boots. She packed a tote bag with extra shoes to wear inside the building.

She went and made them breakfast, and David joined her when he was ready.

After they ate, they gathered their things and headed to the parking garage. He helped her put her stuff in the car, and then kissed her goodbye.

"I love you more than anyone in the world, Lieutenant. See you tonight".

"Love you honey, can't wait." She kissed him back.

20 minutes later, she was at work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris came in, and everyone she passed on the way to her office hugged her and told her they were glad she was back. She put her things down, signed in, and saw a note on her desk from Feldberg that said "see me". She headed to his office.

"Lieutenant-great to see you back. Hope you enjoyed your honeymoon. That note was from when I thought you were leaving us, but now that the Mayor has scrapped that plan, you can disregard it".

"Hi, Todd. I feel it is only fair of you to know that if they offered me that job, I would only have taken it if they gave me 6 figures. Otherwise, I would turn it down, and move forward with my plans to retire sometime in the near future."

"How near in the future, Christine? How soon are we talking?"

"That depends on what they tell me at the next retirement meeting. If I am going to receive as much as my husband thinks I am, then probably as soon as Christmas".

"Well, I understand your wanting to retire, and I won't ask you to stay. I will beg you though, and I will do everything in my power to keep you here. You are my most valued employee, Christine, and I mean that sincerely".

"Thank you Todd. I promise you that I won't do anything until after the next meeting and you and I will talk before I do anything, ok?"

"Thank you. I appreciate that".

She left and went back to her office.

Mary Beth had arrived.

"Hello, Chris! You look gorgeous! Tell me all about it!"

"What do you want to hear about first, the ceremony or the trip?"

"Both." Mary Beth was beside herself.

Chris described the ceremony to her, and how they included Miranda because she is David's daughter, and Bridgit and Lisa, because Chris loved them like they were her own children.

"We used the judge that David went to school with, because according to my husband, he filled that brother role when David's brother left".

She felt bad for not inviting Mary Beth.

"I am sorry you weren't included, Mary Beth, but if I had invited you, I would have had to include Petrie, and Victor, and Coleman, and then it wouldn't have been just immediate family only."

"No worries, Chris, I understand".

"So we did it on the balcony, at dusk. We said our own vows, and then everyone left. I changed into some long jeans, boots, and a long-sleeved shirt, because Connecticut was 40 degrees. And he pulled me to him and told me to change into something that wouldn't be as hot, and that we weren't going to Connecticut, but on a longer trip, and that getting there was going to be longer as well. So, I changed, and we headed to the airport, and our first flight was to LAX. He had booked us a flight to LAX on Friday night, and one to Maui on Saturday morning."

"Where did you stay in LA?"

"He rented us a car service, and it was like 1 a.m. I was exhausted. He told me it was a very suave establishment, and highly exclusive. I fell asleep in the car, and woke up and we were at my brother's place."

"How sweet! How are Brian, and Ann?"

"Great, great. They were awesome hosts".

"So then the next day we had our flight to Maui, and that's when the fun began. We stayed at the Sheraton Maui, and we basically stayed there all week. It's all inclusive, and it's full of things to do. You and Harvey have to go, trust me on this".

"What was your favorite part?"

"the mud baths, in the jungle. There are these mud pits, and they have this mineral enriched mud, and they give you a suit to wear so that you don't have to wear your own, and you book it for an hour. The mud is warm, and very healthy for your skin. The lady tells you that you aren't allowed to have sex in the mud, but it's not see through. So, what they don't know won't hurt them. We enjoyed it so much, that we went back on Friday and had another one before we left."

She reached down and got out the gifts that she had brought for Harvey and Mary Beth and Alice.

"Alice gets these things, and you and Harvey get these things. You can open them now, if you'd like".

Mary Beth got the biggest grin on her face, and then she opened the bag for her and Harvey.

"Oh, I love it…Chris! It's beautiful! Thank you!"

It was a beautiful pineapple plate from the pineapple plantation, and a bottle of sand from the beach with the word "Maui" on it.

"This is going right on our bookshelf, in the den. Thank you, Christine!" She hugged Chris, and then put the bag on her desk.

"What is Alice's present? Anything I should know about?"

"She got the same thing the girls got- a conch shell with her name on it, and a beautiful handmade woven purse, and a keychain that says "Maui" on it and is shaped like a pineapple".

"She's gonna love it!".

Just then, Mary Beth's phone rang.

"Hiya babe, what's up?...Oh no. Ok, well, I don't want her sitting at home alone, so pick her up and bring her to me, and I will get her a doctor's appointment. Ok see you in a few, love you babe".

She hung up.

"Alice is sick, and Harvey is picking her up from school. I need to call the doctor. She's going to be happy to see you, and hopefully her gifts will cheer her up".

Mary Beth called the doctor and got Alice a 4:45 appointment, and then she turned back to Chris.

"So what else happened?"

"Just the usual vacation stuff. We ziplined, we shopped, we laid by the pool, I got sunburned, we had lots of romance, and lots of lovely dinners. He literally thought of everything. Tell me something- when did you find out that I was going to be gone for a week?"

"David texted me and asked if I could handle things while you were gone, and told me not to tell you".

"He literally thought of everything".

She grabbed her phone and sent Bridgit and Lisa a text.

"Back in town, have a few things for you, and I just really, and truly, need to see your faces. So please let me know when we can make that happen. Love my nieces".

They responded quickly. "How about tonight? We have something we want to do with you, as a surprise".

She texted David. "Honey do you mind if the girls come over tonight? We need to give them their gifts and they want to do something with me, and I just need to see them. Is tonight ok?"

"Sure babe. I will take everyone out to dinner. Tell them to be at our place at 6".

"Thanks, honey".

She texted back to the girls. "David and I are taking you to dinner, so be at our place at 6".

"Ok awesome!".

Chris couldn't wait to see them. She was curious about their surprise, but she was more excited to see them than anything.

Just then, a uniformed officer came in and gave them the schedule of the potluck.

It was a memo from Todd.

"Due to us running out of food the last time, I decided to come up with a system to make sure that everyone has enough time to eat, and there is enough food. Your time is listed below. See you there".

Chris' time was listed at 11. It was 10:15.

"Mary Beth, what time did you get?"

"12:40".

"What? Why wouldn't he let us go together? This is nuts".

Just then, Harvey came in with Alice.

"Hi Mom. Hi Aunt Chris!" She ran over and gave Chris a big hug.

"Hiya Peanut! Oh, you feel warm!" She sent her to Mary Beth, who confirmed she had a fever. She grabbed some Tylenol out of her purse and made Alice take it.

"Aunt Chris and Uncle David brought you something from Hawaii. You feel like opening it now?"

Alice nodded. She sat down and opened everything.

"Aunt Chris! I love it all! You always know just what to get me! Thank you!"

"You're welcome sweetie. And just so you know, my stepdaughter and my nieces each got one of these. But you are the only one to get a purse and a keychain."

"Awesome! Now I just need mom and dad to buy me a sports car when I turn 16, and then I can put keys on my keychain and a license in my purse".

"Your house key will do just fine, Alice. Your brothers didn't get a car till they could pay for half, and it will be the same for you, too".

"Bummer".

Chris talked to Alice about life and whatnot, and then it was time to go to the potluck.

A uniformed officer came in and asked Mary Beth for some help.

"Alice you stay here. We will be back in a few minutes".

Chris headed to the bathroom, and then to the conference room. She got in line and grabbed a plate. Tons of food, and appetizers. There was a huge cake at the other end. Someone was lighting candles, but she couldn't see a whole lot.

"Ok everyone it's time."

Everyone started singing "For she's a jolly good fellow" and Chris was looking around singing along. Then, they shoved the cake in her face, and Mary Beth appeared at her side.

"This party is for you, Chris. Go ahead, blow out the candles".

She blew them out, and then everyone clapped and cheered.

Todd was in the center of the room next to Chris.

"Let me explain. You were on your honeymoon, and the news broke that you were being poached from us and we all got very upset. And then you texted me and told me you weren't leaving, and we all got very happy. So, we decided to show you how happy we are that you aren't going anywhere. And we decided to show you how much we care about you and love you, in case they try and poach you again. In short, we are begging you to stay." Everyone laughed rather hard, and then Todd gave Chris her gift, from the whole crew and staff.

"this is to you from us, and we hope you enjoy it, and know how much we love you and want you to stay".

She opened it.

"Oh my goodness! How thoughtful! You guys are the best". She teared up.

The gift was a beautiful bracelet from Kendra Scott, made of blue and white diamonds set in platinum. The other gift was a happy bag.

"Mary Beth, would you like to explain the happy bag?"

"Sure. Ok, so when we thought you were leaving us, we all said how happy you make it around here, how happy we are to know you and work with you, and how happy David and your family has made you. You and I are partners-you made me immensely happy, Christine. I mean, I did name my child after you". Everyone laughed. She continued. "So then we find out you are staying and we were again, so happy. So, I sent out an email to everyone, and told them to bring in things that make them happy, to give to you. These are little things, or they could be big things. But all of them, just like you, make us happy and we hope that they will make you happy as well."

Chris wiped away the tears. She looked in the bag and saw scratch off lotto tickets, hand lotions, gift cards to restaurants and spas, candy bars, notepads, and even a cell phone case.

"You guys, I don't know what to say. I know that I have taken off a lot lately-been on a few trips, had pneumonia, my husband's injury. I apologize if it seems like I haven't been here. This last trip was a surprise for me, from my wonderful husband. I swear I didn't know that they were wanting me to be captain. I wasn't going to just leave and not tell you all how much you mean to me… I was as blindsided as you were, believe me. However, as I told Feldberg, if they offered it to me, there is only one condition that they would have to meet for me to take the job and that is pretty unlikely. Having said that, I do need to prepare you that retirement for me is coming. I don't know when, but I know that it is. I have enjoyed working with all of you, and I want to continue that, for however long I have left to work in me. Mary Beth, I couldn't have done any of this without you as my partner, and I appreciate you more than you will ever know or words can ever say. I am very flattered that the Commissioner recognized my work, as have all of you. 15 years ago, I would be gone. But now, it's in the rearview and I am looking straight ahead. So, thank you for all of this, and I promise, as soon as I know I am going somewhere, you will hear it straight from me". They all clapped and she took her gifts and plate back to her desk. Mary Beth got her some punch, and then told Alice to come get some fruit only, and some water.

Chris ate her plate from the lunch, and then opened the happy bag. She had about 25 lotto scratch offs, 20 gift cards to places, a spa gift certificate, a certificate for a mani/pedi, and a cellphone case that keeps your phone waterproof and crackproof. She opened that first and then was struggling to put it on. Alice walked back and in and said "May I?" Chris nodded.

Alice did it in about 20 seconds.

Chris stared at her. "You could have at least made it look hard". Alice giggled and sat down.

Chris organized all the gifts into her tote bag, and then put the gift bag away. She was excited to use the gift cards.

"Mary Beth, I forgot to tell you the absolute greatest thing that David did for us". She proceeded to tell her about how he bought a photography package, and got her a salon appointment for hair, makeup, and nails, and an outfit from the boutique, and they got their pictures taken.

"And then, we went upstairs to get ready for dinner, and he takes me to the lobby, puts a blindfold on me, and then picks me up and carries me through the resort out to the beach and puts me in a chair, where we had dinner on the sand for two, and the photographer was there to capture it all, and he even had a violin player serenade me. It was absolutely perfect".

"Bow chicka bow-wow". Alice was straight-faced when she said it.

"Alice Christine, mind your manners!"

"Calm down, Mary Beth, she's right". Chris was laughing, and Mary Beth was trying not to.

"That sounds wonderful, Chris. I can't wait to see the pictures when you get them".

Chris finished her plate and threw it away, and then worked on reconciling files for a little bit. At 4, she clocked out, and she and Mary Beth and Alice walked out together.

"See ya later, kiddo. Feel better!" She kissed Alice and then turned to Mary Beth.

"Bye, partner. See ya tomorrow".

Mary Beth hugged Chris. "See ya tomorrow, my partner".

Chris headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris parked and then came inside the apartment. She had managed to not get soaked, which was a miracle. It was still raining rather steadily.

She came in and changed clothes, and put her stuff down. The front desk called and said she had a delivery at the desk, and she asked them to send it up.

A few minutes later, the doorman was bringing in 3 flower bouquets, and a large card.

"Thanks, Sam. Have a nice night".

The first bouquet was from Marcus, Victor, and Coleman. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer person. Congratulations, you earned it".

The second bouquet was from Brian and Ann. "Congrats on your vow renewal. We love you!"

The third bouquet was also from Marcus, Victor, and Coleman. "Tough break, but we still love you and know you would have been a great captain. Love, the guys".

She opened the card.

There was a letter inside. "Dear Christine-

I wanted to apologize to you for the upheaval I know I caused you last week. I want you to know that was never my intentions and I sincerely hope it didn't disrupt your life too much. The truth is, I did have you on the list for Captain, and then the list was leaked to the press, before I could let you know you were being considered. That is my fault. I agonized over that plan all day, until I realized it just wasn't right for the city. So, I drafted a new one, and thankfully, the mayor approved it, but unfortunately, I had to postpone making you captain. I want you to know I value your work and your contributions to the force for the city of New York, and no matter what you may have heard, you were always top of the list. Again, my sincerest apologies for any upheaval I may have caused you. Sincerely, Commissioner James O'Neill."

Chris had tears in her eyes. She had never felt so loved and valued since she worked for Samuels. God, she missed him. If there was ever a time she needed his advice, it was now.

She went to the gift card drawer and picked out several, and made a list of what they had. She laid them out on the counter for David to pick from, and then made herself a club soda with lots of lime. She wrapped the girl's gifts, and then sat on the couch.

She texted Mary Beth.

"How is Alice?"

"Tonsillitis and double ear infection. A shot in the hip, 3 antibiotics and some rocky road ice cream later, we are home and resting."

"You won't believe what I got when I got home. Victor and Marcus and Coleman sent me flowers to say congrats on getting promoted to captain, and then another bouquet to tell me how they were sorry it fell through, and the commissioner himself sent me a note telling me how much he values my work, and he basically said I would have gotten it had the plan worked out".

"Wow, Chris, that's huge! You definitely deserve it."

"Mary Beth, I am only going to be Captain if they give me 6 figures. And I am serious when I say I want you with me. You will be my second in command, and that means you have to pass sergeant, so take it next month".

"Already on the list". Chris smiled. She and Mary Beth were truly a team.

She laid down on the couch and curled up under a blanket and turned on the TV.

She dozed a little, and didn't even hear David come in. He had changed clothes and then he came and sat next to her on the couch, and started to wake her up.

"Babe, wake up. The girls are going to be here soon".

She stirred and woke up. "HI honey! When did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago".

She kissed him and sat up.

"Girls are going to be here soon, babe".

She nodded.

She looked at her watch. She had only slept about an hour.

"Who sent the flowers?"

"It's the funniest story, honey. Victor and Marcus and Coleman sent a bouquet to me for making Captain, and then another one when it was announced that nobody was making it. Brian and Ann sent a bouquet for our vow renewal, and the best gift came from the Commissioner of Police- a personal letter to apologize for the inconsistency and to reassure me that he values me, my work, and my contributions to the force and the city, and to let me know I was on the top of the list. I am so touched."

"That's amazing babe. Seriously".

"And everyone at work today threw me a huge party, and they gave me the nicest gifts." She showed him the happy bag, and the bracelet.

"I also spread out our gift cards so we could see what we have, and then you can pick one for tonight, with the girls".

David picked several, and then decided the girls could have the final pick.

She put the flowers on the table for now, and clipped the lotto tickets together. She was going to scratch those off after they got home.

Bridgit and Lisa knocked on the door right on time.

David let them in, and they hugged him.

They came over and gave Chris big hugs.

"We missed you guys so much!".

"We missed you girls too". She handed them their gifts, and they opened them.

"Oh Aunt Chris, how beautiful!"

They loved their shell and the beautiful flower lei she had gotten them, and the bracelet made of shell pieces.

"Thank you".

"You're welcome".

"Ok girls, pick a gift card and we will go there for dinner, our treat".

Bridgit and Lisa hemmed and hawed and finally picked Texas De Brazil.

They headed out, and got in Chris' car.

"Girls, what was that thing you wanted me to do with you?"

"We will tell you over dinner, Aunt Chris, swear".

They headed to the restaurant and arrived there about 20 minutes later.

***Texas De Brazil***

They walked in and put their name on the list. After only waiting about 10 minutes, they were seated.

As soon as they sat down, they ordered their drinks. The girls went and got salads from the salad bar, and then came back. They had brought Chris some Caprese salad from the bar.

"Thanks, Bridgit".

"Ok, so Aunt Chris, we have been thinking, and we wanted to know if you would do something with us."

"Sure, honey. What is it?"

"We want to get a small, tasteful, matching tattoo with you. Something like a big heart, with two linking hearts, maybe."

"And we would all get it in the same spot. What do you think?"

"I'm not opposed to it. But we are going to have to really nail down what we want and where".

She turned to David. "You should get the tattoo that you want, honey. We can do the no-hot-tub thing together".

"You mean it?"

She nodded. He kissed her, and then looked at the girls.

"When did ya'll want to do this?"

"Tonight, if possible".

He nodded. The carvers came around then, and offered them some meat, and they happily took it. Lisa pulled out her purse and sketched a tattoo and showed Bridgit. It was exactly what she described-a big heart with two smaller hearts, one on each side, linked through it. She also drew one where the two hearts were top left and bottom right, and one like an elipses, where the big heart, and two smaller hearts were all intertwined.

"Which one do ya'll like?"

They all agreed that placement would determine which one. So, after tossing around several places, they decided on the big toe. And then they chose the heart, with the two linking hearts on either side.

Bridgit was thinking ahead. "We could also get a piercing…like a cartilage piercing. What do ya'll think?"

"Again, I am not opposed to it".

They continued eating, and she told them all about their trip.

"We are thinking of going back next year, and we thought about making it a family trip. Would you two be interested?"

"Yes!" Chris laughed at how in unison they were.

They finished their dinner, and David paid the bill.

"Thanks for dinner, David. We appreciate it".

"You are so welcome, girls".

They sat there for a minute, and David asked Lisa if they had a tattoo place already picked out.

"Yes, NYCInk. It's on 55th and Florida."

"Have you done your homework on this place? Is it a nice, clean place?"

"Yes, seems to be".

They headed for the car and Chris put the address in her phone so that they could listen on how to get there.

They pulled up and parked, and headed inside.

***NYCInk***

As they walked in, Chris looked at the girls. "this is way outside my comfort zone. Be glad I love you".

They laughed and took her to the counter.

"What kind of piercing are we getting?"

Bridgit spoke up first. "I want either the cartilage or the industrial".

Lisa spoke up next. "I want either of those, or the tragus".

Chris agreed on the cartilage, but not the other two.

After they had decided, the saleslady took down their requests.

David turned to the girls. "Ok girls, I am going to pay for Chris' piercing and tattoo, and my tattoo. Do you guys have enough cash to pay for yours?"

"We are paying for her tat. So, you pay for her piercing, and we will pay for the tattoo, deal?"

"Deal".

She picked out a stud with a sparkly lavender rainbow-y type stone, and signed the paperwork.

Then, Lisa showed the tattoo artist what they wanted and where, and he drew one up that would work.

They did the tattoo first. Chris went first in the chair, and David watched. He held her hand, and Bridgit recorded it. It was quick, and didn't hurt too bad. She had chosen purple ink, so that it wouldn't be that faded prison blue color.

He handed her an aftercare sheet, and then gave her the bundle with the aftercare soap and ointment.

She watched Lisa go next, and she didn't seem to feel it at all.

"Can you not feel that, honey?" Chris was very concerned.

"Aunt Chris, after what Nick Granger put me through, this is nothing. I walked down stairs on 4 broken ribs with a broken eye socket. I got this". A few minutes later, It was Bridgit's turn. Lisa took over the recording, and Bridgit handled it well also.

He gave them all the lecture that they wanted to make sure it was kept clean. "You can take a bath if you put a waterproof bandage over it first. But make sure the pad is nonstick".

They left and then went into the piercer's room, and Chris went first again. David was drawing up what he wanted from the tattoo artist. He had decided on his initials, her initials, and a heart, with their wedding date. The tattoo guy worked up a drawing for him, and then they worked on it together. He finally decided on her name as part of the heart, and his name as the other part, and their date on the bottom. He decided to do it on his back shoulder. He got that done, while the girls were getting their piercings done.

The piercer explained to them everything she was going to do before she did it, and they all understood. Chris was getting her left cartilage done, and the piercer, kasey, told her to take a deep breath and let it out.

"Now take another one and hold it".

She did.

"Now let it out hard". As she let it out, kasey pushed the needle through.

"That's it, you are done. Just let me put the back on, and clean it up some".

That part was somewhat painful, but Chris was tough. She handled it well.

Bridgit went next, and got a white crystal in hers. She took it like a champ, and didn't even tear up. Lisa had picked a blue stone, and she took the piercing well also. She didn't even flinch.

The piercer gave them the aftercare sheet, and they all three took a selfie, and then left.

They joined David in the tattoo room.

"How you doing honey?"

"I'm ok." He had made the tattoo smaller, but it was still on his shoulder.

He was finished in a few minutes, and wrapped it for David. David paid and tipped him, and then he gave him the aftercare sheet.

"Put A&D ointment on your tattoo every night before bed and every day after your shower for the next several weeks."

They headed out, and told the staff thank you as they left.

It had been a crazy night, but a fun one too.

They dropped Bridgit and Lisa off, and then headed to Walgreens to get waterproof bandages and some A&D ointment. Chris grabbed a few thank you cards and then they checked out and headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David came in and David locked the door behind them and set the alarm. Chris headed to the bathroom to change into some pajamas and wash her face. David got her a glass of water and put it by her bedside. She was in the bathroom at her vanity, staring at her piercing in the magnifying mirror. She loved the way it sparkled. She put the saline spray on all three piercings, and then did the a&d ointment on her tattoo.

"Honey, you want me to put some of this on your tattoo?"

"Sure, babe".

He took his shirt off, and turned his back to her. She took the wrap off and kissed his shoulder, just above the tattoo. Then she put a layer of the A&D on for him, and he turned around and embraced her.

"Your tattoo is might sexy, Counselor."

"You are mighty sexy, Lieutenant".

She kissed him several times, and hugged him for a few minutes.

"Bet you never thought your wife would have a cartilage piercing and a tattoo, did you, honey?"

"No, I didn't. But I love you just as much with it or without it, babe".

He kissed her several times, and then she went to wash her hands, and he changed into pajama pants.

She climbed into bed and grabbed her phone. She sent the girls a text.

"Thank you both so much for wanting to have a tattoo with me- I am just an old lady, but you two mean so much to me- it's like you are my own girls. So, thank you! Love you girls!"

She turned the TV on so they could watch the news, and David joined her in bed a few minutes later.

Her phone went off and she saw that the girls had responded. "We love you too Aunt Chris! You do so much for us, and we don't tell you enough how much you mean to us. We are forever linked by our tattoos now".

Chris sent them a happy face emoji, and put her phone on the charger. She set her alarms and then snuggled up to David.

A few minutes later she got up and ran to the kitchen, and came back with the scratch-offs.

"I forgot we had these, honey. Wanna do some with me?"

"Sure". He grabbed two quarters and a sheet from the laundry basket and spread that over them, so the shavings wouldn't get on the bed. She unclipped them and sorted them. They had 5 different types to choose from, and about 5 of each type. Chris took one type, and David took another.

She read the instructions and found that you had to match a symbol to the mystery symbol and then you win what is under the mystery symbol. She started scratching. Her mystery symbol was a snowflake, and she started scratching off. The first row had no snowflakes in it, but the last corner on the bottom row did. Chris had won $250 dollars!

"Winner winner chicken dinner!" She handed the ticket to David and he verified that she had indeed won $250.

"Way to go, babe". He kissed the side of her head, and she moved onto the next one. David had one that was a winner of $10, and a couple that won tickets, and they both had several that didn't win anything.

Chris got down to the last 3 tickets, and she shuffled them up and picked one at random. She read the instructions. There was a list of symbols and you were scratching off boxes with 3 symbols at a time. The combination of symbols determined the prize. She started scratching and then turned over the ticket to read the back. She found where it said that the ticket would award the highest amount won. She turned it back over and kept scratching.

She had one box that had a pineapple, a palm tree, and a coconut. Another box had 2 coconuts and a drink glass. Another box had three pineapples. On the second row, one box had 3 coconuts, one had 2 drinks and a palm tree, and one had 2 snowflakes and pair of skis. The final row had 2 pineapples and a coconut, 3 drinks, and 3 pineapples. She grabbed a notepad and made a list of what each symbol combo was worth. 3 drinks was worth $500. 3 coconuts was worth $750. 3 palm trees was worth $10000.

She felt her jaw drop open, and she turned to David.

"Honey….." she handed him the ticket. He looked at it and then let out a huge "whoop!"

"Way to go, babe!" He kissed her and they put the winning tickets in a pile.

"I will take these and turn them in tomorrow after work, babe".

"Ok". She was going to throw the ones that didn't win away, but David stopped her.

"Babe, we should have the clerk check them just in case they are winners".

"Good point". She clipped all the tickets together and handed them to him, and he put them under his phone.

She went and got the rest of her happy bag, and came and climbed back in bed. She started sorting it out. She had lotions, notepads, a phone stand, some body scrub, some perfume, a really cool koozie for regular cups, and several cards. She opened the cards and read them. They were all from officers who said they loved her smile and her cheerful attitude and how she always says thank you when they helped her do something. She opened the last card and found that it was from the IT department, and they had enclosed a couple of powerball tickets.

"Honey, turn the news up. There's a drawing tonight- we might get to use these too".

David turned the volume up and then she went and put the stuff away and came back and joined him.

They saw the commercial come up with the numbers on it, so David grabbed a notepad and pen and wrote them down.

Chris handed him the tickets to check and she went to the bathroom. She came out and he was staring at this one ticket.

"Honey, what is it?"

"Babe, I have looked at this about 20 times and compared them over and over and over and it's not changing….I think you won the big jackpot, babe".

Chris grabbed the Ipad and pulled up the powerball website, and checked to see what the numbers were. They were the same numbers she had on her ticket.

"Chris, call me crazy, but what if we head downstairs to the corner store right now, and have them check the tickets?"

"Yeah, let's do that". She got up and threw on some yoga pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt and some flip flops, and threw her hair into a ponytail.

David quickly threw on a t-shirt and some jeans and flip flops and they headed out. Chris handed him the tickets and he put them in his wallet. She was a nervous wreck.

***Corner store***

They rode the elevator down to the lobby and walked out the front and took a left. David held the door open for her and she walked in and they walked to the counter.

Mr. Yakimoto, the owner was behind the counter. "Can I help you fine people?"

"Hi. We need to get some tickets checked". David handed him the stack, and they started ringing them up. The total haul on the scratch offs was $418.50, not counting the big winner. He scanned that one last, and it gave him the message that he needed to send the ticket to the claims office. He handed them a slip and told them to take it to the claims office.

He then checked the powerball ticket, and got the same message.

"Ma'am, did you buy these tickets here?"

"No, they were gifts, believe it or not".

"Ok, thank you. Congratulations".

They put the tickets and the slip back in David's wallet, and Chris put the cash from the other tickets in her wallet, and they headed back home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David came in and headed to bed. Chris changed back into her pajamas and then crawled back in bed.

"Is there anything special you want to use the $418 dollars on, honey?"

"Babe, that's your call. It's your money".

"No, it's not. It's ours". She stared at him.

"Do you really think of us being separate?"

"Sometimes, but really only financially. I mean, I do make 80% of our income, and you only bring in 20."

"Excuse me? I didn't realize we were keeping score, here. I mean, far be it from me to only bring in 20%".

"Babe, it's ok that I am the breadwinner, and you are the homemaker who also has a job".

She reached up and turned off the lights and rolled over, and didn't speak to him again.

He tried to snuggle with her, but she moved his arm off her, and he finally gave up and rolled over. As soon as she heard him snoring, she got up and went to the couch.

She was so hurt, she couldn't even cry.

***The next morning***

After David was asleep, she snuck his wallet and took the tickets and the slip out, and then put his wallet back where it was. She grabbed his phone and unset his alarms. She slept on the couch till her phone went off, and then quietly went in and got her things from the shower and her makeup. She grabbed her outfit for the day, and went and took a shower in Miranda's shower and got dressed in her room.

She made herself a bagel, and took it with her when she left, by herself. David was still sleeping.

***Lottery ticket office***

Chris texted Feldberg and Mary Beth in the car that she was going to an appointment and would be at work right afterwards.

She drove to the ticket office, and parked. She went inside and filled out the paperwork, and handed them the tickets. They ran both, and asked her where she bought them.

"They were gifts, so I have no idea".

It was confirmed they were both winners, and they started asking her questions. She was suddenly very overwhelmed and didn't know what to do.

She wished like hell she and David hadn't fought, so she could share this with him, but she was still hurt by what he said. She took a deep breath, and the lady came over and sat by her.

"I know this is a lot to take in. Let's just take it one step at a time, ok?"

"I don't even know how much I won! Do you have something in writing that will tell me my options?"

"Yes, one second". She brought Chris the receipt that showed how much the ticket was worth, and a form that explained the options available.

Chris looked at the receipt. $898.4 million.

Her jaw fell open, and she gasped.

She looked at the other sheet, and saw that her option was a lump sum of about ½, or she could get $800k each year for 80 years.

"I think I would like the lump sum".

Her phone started ringing. It was David.

She answered. "I cannot-and do not-want to talk right now, David".

He pressed for just a minute, and she excused herself and went outside.

"David, I am at the ticket office, I have to go. And besides, we don't have anything to talk about".

She hung up on him and went back inside.

She did the math with the lady in the office and determined that if she did the lump sum, she would get .54 of the total, and then pay 8.82% in taxes. That would leave her with $445.2 million. Not too shabby.

"If I do the payments, and don't live for all of them, can I bequeath them to someone?"

"Yes, but your estate would have to set that up and the person would have to pay taxes on them also".

She thought long and hard about it, and finally decided to do the lump sum. She made a list of what she wanted to do with it, and she knew that she was going to put at least 40 million in a trust for Bridgit and Lisa and Miranda each to receive. She wanted to make a big donation to the foundation, and she didn't know what to do with the rest.

She got out her checkbook, and put it back in her purse, and got the one for her personal account that she hardly used anymore.

"We are going to write you a big check to take a picture with, and the money should be in your account in the next 7-10 days. And before you leave, our finance director will go over everything with you".

She nodded.

She texted Mary Beth that her appointment was almost done.

They took her picture with the big check and then the finance director went over everything again.

"Do you mind if I record this? I am so frazzled".

"Not at all." She explained that they were almost positive that Chris was the only winner. But that could change if the computer declared more than one winning ticket had been sold.

Chris listened, and thanked her and headed out. She was still not really believing it.

She got in her car and had a moment of clarity.

She texted her brother Brian.

"If someone was to win a huge lottery jackpot, is the lump sum the better way to go?"

"Absolutely, little sis. Otherwise, you pay more in taxes".

"Thanks, you just helped me settle a debate".

She headed to work, and still couldn't believe it.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris walked in and signed in. She saw a message on her desk to call David.

Mary Beth came back in. "Morning, Chris. Your appointment go ok?"

Chris got up and shut the door.

"Mary Beth, when I tell you this, don't do that screaming thing that you do, ok?"

"Ok, I won't. What is it?"

"Well, David and I were doing the scratch-offs last night from my happy bag. And we hit it big."

"How big?"

"The scratch-offs were worth $10418.50. The regular lotto ticket that was in a card was the big winner of the $898 million jackpot".

"OMG! Christine!"

"That was my appointment, the lotto office. I chose the lump sum, and I will get a payout of $446 million".

"I know you and David are so excited".

"Humph. We had a fight last night, so we haven't talked about it, really".

"Oh, I'm sure whatever it is, Christine, it will blow over. David loves you so much".

"We had the best evening. We took the girls to dinner and they convinced me to get a tattoo. I ended up getting a piercing also, and he got a tattoo with my name and his name in a heart and our wedding date. And then we go home and do the scratch offs, and just as we are going to bed, he wanted to go cash them in before something happened. So, we get dressed and go to the corner store. We get the cash for some, but the two big ones we have to go to the office for. So, we go back home and we are just about to go to bed and he makes a crack about me not pulling my weight in our marriage and how he is the breadwinner. And it just pissed me off, to no end. So, I rolled over and didn't talk to him and then he fell asleep and I headed to the couch".

"You two didn't make up this morning?"

"Nope. I snuck in, got his wallet, got the lotto tix out, and put his wallet back and then unset the alarms on his phone. I went and got everything I need to get ready in the morning, and got ready in Miranda's room and bathroom. I did not wake him up when I left, and he called me when I was at the lotto office and I told him I couldn't talk to him then, I didn't want to talk to him, and that we didn't have anything to talk about".

"Oh Chris, I am so sorry. I am sure you guys will make up".

"I hope so, but he had to know that was going to hurt my feelings. I work just as hard as he does, if not harder. Hell, I put my life on the line every damn day, while he sits behind a desk. Plus, I am constantly doing little things for him, to show him I love him, and I am always making sure that things are the way he likes them, and making his favorite dinners. If I wasn't committed to our marriage, I wouldn't have renewed my vows, and I wouldn't spend every waking minute that I am not here with him. And while we were on vacation, we had a conversation about our finances and could we afford it if I retired and could we afford for both of us to retire, and if he felt that I needed to pull more weight financially, that would have been the perfect time to say so, but he didn't. And I am more hurt than I have been in a long time by what he said".

Chris pulled her phone out. No texts from him. She couldn't believe he hadn't apologized yet.

"So are you going to take the money and quit, Chris?"

"Not right away. I am going to a retirement meeting in the next week or two, and I want to hear what they say first, before I decide. But regardless of what they tell me, I am going to retire within the next year, but most likely at the end of December".

"That's just a few months away, Christine. Are you sure?"

"I was. But now after talking with David…"

"All I have decided is that I want to make a trust for Miranda, Bridgit, Lisa, and Charli. I want to set up a college fund for Alice Christine, and I want to donate some to the foundation."

"Chris, that is so sweet…"

Mary Beth teared up. She was so grateful for Chris' kindness.

Chris and Mary Beth got to work, and pretty soon it was 11 a.m.

She popped some Alleve since her piercing and her tattoo were both throbbing, and put her purse back in her drawer. Then she headed to the bathroom.

When she came back, Bridgit and Lisa were in her office.

"Hey Aunt Chris!"

"Hi girls, what are ya'll doing here?"

Lisa looked somewhat afraid to speak. "Well, David called us and asked us to take you to lunch".

"He did?" Her tone turned skeptical.

"Yes, "just the three of us. Wherever you want to go".

"Is that all he said?"

"He asked us to give you this note". Bridgit handed the note to her.

Chris opened it.

"I love you babe. We do have things to talk about and we will talk about them tonight, when you get home. I will be waiting for you. Love, David"

She put the note in her purse.

"Did he tell you anything else girls?"

They shook their heads. "He just said you were upset and wouldn't want to see him, but maybe you would go eat with us. So, it's our treat and we are hoping you will go with us".

"Of course I will." She grabbed her purse and they left.

She picked Benihana.

***Benihana***

They sat down and ordered. Chris ordered the steak and shrimp, and fried rice.

After the waitress had left, Chris turned to them.

"Girls, I need to tell you something. But you have to promise me you won't scream".

"Promise".

"Promise".

"I received some gifts at work yesterday and one was a lottery ticket. It paid off, handsomely".

"Aunt Chris, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. And that's why David and I are fighting."

"Really? He loves you so much".

"I love him too. But he said something very hurtful and I'm hurt."

Their soup and salad came, and their drinks. Chris turned to the girls again. "So I want to set up a trust for you two, plus Charli, and Miranda. I am going to meet with a financial advisor to see what the best way to do that is, but I want to do that for both of you, plus Charli, and Miranda, ok?"

"Aunt Chris, that's so generous of you. Thank you".

"You're the greatest, Aunt Chris, thank you".

After they ate, they sat there talking for just a minute. Lisa grabbed her hand. "Promise me that you and David will make it through this".

"I promise we will try, honey".

"Aunt Chris, I don't think you know how in love with you he really is. In those rare moments that we are with him and you aren't around, he talks about you non-stop. He accepted us because we mean so much to you, not because we mean anything to him. As soon as he realized that you wouldn't talk to him this morning, he called Bridgit and begged her to go get you and take you to lunch, because he knew that you needed us. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't have known that. And if you guys can work through this and be ok, that gives me hope that I can find someone one day as well".

"I agree. However, he has some serious ass to kiss and some serious making up to do".

"Knowing David, he will do it in style".

The girls paid the check, and Chris thanked them several times.

They headed to the car.

"Where did you two come from before lunch? I don't want you walking in this rain".

"We were at home, we both have the day off". So, Chris took them to their building, and got out and hugged them both. She headed back to work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris walked back in and found a large vase of flowers on her desk.

"We have reservations at 6, so please be home as close to 5 as possible. I love you-David".

The vase was all of her favorites-bells of Ireland, pink stargazer lilies, purple gladiolus, white roses, and purple heather. She moved the vase to the table by the window, and put the card in her purse. She sat down to try and get back to work.

Before she knew it, it was 3 p.m. She wrapped up the paperwork she had been working on, and made a list of things to do tomorrow. She backed up her files to her laptop, and then, precisely at 4 p.m., she signed out and got her things together.

"Hope you have a nice evening with David, Chris".

"Thanks, Mary Beth. See you tomorrow".

She headed for the car.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris pulled in and parked. David's car was there. It was dark and stormy outside.

She got in the elevator and took it to their floor. She looked at her watch. It was 4:45.

She got off the elevator and headed to their apartment. She opened the door and saw candles lit everywhere and rose petals all over the floor leading to their bedroom.

"Hi babe".

"Hello." She put her stuff down and headed to the bedroom to change her clothes.

David followed her. She was in her closet, grabbing yoga pants and a t-shirt.

"Babe, I apologize if I hurt your feelings. That wasn't my intentions".

"Thank you".

She closed the door to the closet and changed clothes. When she was done, she opened the door and found him still standing there.

"Chris, don't I at least get a little kiss? I did apologize, after all".

She gave him a peck and then moved past him. She started gathering up the laundry, and took it to the laundry room. She then grabbed fresh sheets and changed the sheets on their bed. He helped her, without saying a word. She took the dirty linens to the laundry room, and then went to their bathroom and started cleaning the bathroom. It only took her about 20 minutes, and then she sat down, on the couch, with the paper. She found the want ads section, and grabbed a pen off the table. She started looking at jobs and circling some, until David finally spoke up. "You've made your point, Chris. You don't have to do this".

"And you made yours. You didn't have to do that, either".

She got up and went to the bedroom and turned on the tv.

He followed her in there and sat on the bed next to her.

"Can we just talk about this, please?"

She nodded. She turned the TV off.

He came around to her side of the bed, and took her hand.

He led her to the den, and she sat on the couch. He went and made her a club soda with extra lime, just the way she liked.

He brought it to her and then sat down next to her.

"I am really sorry, Chris. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I wasn't thinking. You definitely pull your weight around here, and you are right, it's not a contest. I shouldn't have said that."

"Then, why did you?"

"I was trying to convey the fact that you deserve to spend that money however you wanted, because our bills are more than covered."

"But you said that you think of our money as separate. If we are more than covered and it's not a contest and you really and truly felt that I do pull my weight, then you wouldn't have said that. I might earn less than you, but I earn every penny of it. My life is on the line every single day, while you sit behind a desk or argue in a courtroom. You practically have your salary handed to you, compared to me."

"You're right. I was wrong, babe. I am sorry. What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know".

She sat back on the couch put her hands in her lap. He moved closer to her, and she turned her face away, so he wouldn't see the tears falling.

"Chris, don't cry. You're breaking my heart, babe. I love you so much, you know that. We got to figure this out". He pulled her close to him, and just held her, and she actually let him and didn't push him away.

He held for several minutes and then she turned to him. Her eyes were still wet with tears.

"You didn't text me."

"What?"

"You always text me to apologize, and you didn't do it this time".

"I was afraid that you wouldn't answer, and I didn't want you to be upset at work, babe. That's why I sent the girls to take you to lunch so they could tell you that I loved you and you would see that I put some thought into it."

"They told me".

She grabbed her drink and took a sip.

"Can we talk about this morning, babe?"

She nodded.

"How did you get out of bed without me knowing it? I always wake up when your alarm goes off".

"I waited till you fell asleep last night, and then I got up, and unset your alarms, and took the tickets out of your wallet, and took my phone and my pillow and came in here. This morning when my alarms went off, I went very quietly into our bathroom and got my bath stuff and makeup and my clothes and went to Miranda's part of the house to get ready for work. When I was ready, I left. I figured it was probably a lack of oxygen to your brain that made you act like that last night, so you needed all the sleep you could get".

She looked at him. "What time did you wake up?"

"8:30. Nothing special. I took a work from home day anyways. But I would have liked to have gone to the ticket office with you."

"I would have loved for you to be there. But I was afraid we would argue about the money and I didn't want to do that".

"Fair enough. How was your lunch with the girls?"

"It was great. They were very sweet".

She took another sip of her drink.

"Where are our reservations?"

"Well, I was going to take you anywhere you wanted, and I had this big evening planned out. Do you still want to go with me?"

"Of course. You are still my husband".

"Why don't you go to Miranda's room, and give me a few minutes to set everything back up, and then we will try again?"

She nodded.

She stood up, and kissed him, and then went to Miranda's room.

****15 minutes later****

"Ok Chris, it's ready".

She came out of Miranda's room, and headed towards the kitchen. She saw the lights were off, and the candles were lit, and there were rose petals leading to the bedroom.

"Where are you?"

"Follow the rose petals, babe".

She followed the rose petals and found a heart made out of rose petals on the floor of their bedroom, and candles burning in the bedroom as well. There was a present on the bed, and David had turned on soft music.

"Dance with me?"

"I look a mess, David".

"You are beautiful, Chris".

She nodded. They shared a dance or two, and he held her really close.

"Forgive me, babe?"

"Yes, honey. I apologize to you as well, for not waking you up so we could talk about it and not letting you come with me to the ticket office".

"Let's call it even, babe."

"Deal". She kissed him, and then they danced one more song. When that song ended, David led Chris to the bed. "Open this".

She opened the gift and found the most beautiful evening gown that she had had ever seen. It was a short dress, purple, one shoulder, long-sleeved. The shoulder was beaded, and it was an asymmetric, tucked wrap dress. It was mesmerizing.

"Put this on, and then when you are ready, we are going to dinner at Daniel".

"On the Upper East Side? Honey, that's so elegant. We don't belong there, David".

"Yes, we do, honey".

"We aren't going to make our reservations".

"I changed them to 8".

Chris kissed him, and then started getting ready. She put on the sticky boobs and then put the dress on, and went to David to zip her up. She did her makeup, and straightened her hair, and then put on black strappy heels. She grabbed her black clutch, and switched purses really fast, and put on the earrings that Charlie had given her and the bracelet that David gave her. She was ready, and hurried to the door. He was wearing his nicest suit, and had even bought a purple tie, just for the occasion.

They headed out, and he held the door for her, at their apartment, their elevator, and the car.

On the way there, she decided to bring up the ticket.

"Do you want to know what I decided with the ticket?"

"Yes, I forgot to ask you".

"It was verified that the ticket was a winner. And they gave me two options. I decided to do the lump sum, and they told me it would be put into the account in 7-10 days. I called Brian after I left, and he confirmed that we would pay less taxes this way."

"What account did you give them, babe?"

"My checking account from when I was single. It only had about $1000 dollars in it, and I figured we could track how we spend the money better in that account and not our household account".

"That's smart. We need to go to the bank and have them help us figure out if your account can hold that much".

"I hadn't thought of that. We can do that tomorrow".

They pulled up to the restaurant, and he let Chris out at the door, and then went and parked. Chris went in and gave the Maitre'd their name. He looked on the list, and then David joined her.

"Ma'am, we don't have a Keeler for 8 p.m. on our list. We have one for 6 p.m. that didn't show up."

"We were the 6. I called and changed it to 8."

"Do you know with whom you spoke to?"

"Ramon".

The maitre' d put his head in his hands.

"My apologies sir, but Ramon quit tonight, as soon as his shift started. He never recorded your reservation change, and we don't have a table for you. We are booked up all night".

"Ok, thank you". David and Chris left the restaurant. He ran to get the car, and picked her up out front. She climbed in the car, and shut the door.

They drove a few blocks without speaking.

"It's ok, David."

"I know. Just trying to figure out where to go".

"What if we just get Chinese food and go home and eat in our pj's?"

"You want to?"

She nodded. "We can save the restaurant money and buy something for the house, instead".

"Like what?"

"I don't know. A new bed, or a new computer or a new car or something. We will figure it out, honey. I am just saying that I love the gesture, but my favorite nights with you are the ones we spend at home, just being us".

"Well, what do you want to order?"

"Sweet and sour shrimp, combination fried rice, fried wontons, and wonton soup".

"Can you call it in? Add an order of shrimp lo mein and make the order of fried wontons large, babe".

She called their favorite Chinese place, Dagom's, and placed the order. David pulled up to it about 10 minutes later, and put the flashers on. Chris stayed in the car, and he went in and got it.

He came back and handed her the food bag, and they headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

They came into the apartment, and headed to change clothes. David unzipped Chris' dress, and she put on some pajama pants and a cami tank top. She came back and got them plates, and silverware and started getting them drinks.

"Babe, I'm supposed to romance you, so you go sit on the couch and I will get all of this ready".

"Deal!"

She headed to the couch and turned on the TV, to the music channel. She cleared off the coffee table for them, and put the floor pillows around the table like David always likes, and got his favorite blanket out of the cabinet and ready under the coffee table.

David brought their Chinese food and 2 paper plates and the silverware. He went back to the kitchen to grab their drinks. She moved the table out for him, and he settled down on the floor with her, and grabbed the remote and set it to their favorite romantic music station.

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"All is forgiven, honey".

She kissed him back, and they started eating.

After they were done, they snuggled there for a little bit, and then she looked at him.

"Why don't we start fresh, and just get everything out on the table? We combine accounts, and everything is joint".

"Babe, we already did that. The only thing that you aren't on of mine is the college fund for Miranda, and the bank accounts I had before you and I married, that I haven't touched since you and I married".

"And the only thing I have that you aren't on, is my accounts from before we were married".

"So, there's nothing to change".

"I'm just trying to avoid this being an issue in the future, is all".

"Babe, it was just me being stupid. There's nothing between you and I that needs to be fixed".

She nodded.

"Are you ready for the next level of romance?"

She nodded.

"Ok, let me get set up, and I will be right back."

David got up and disappeared into the bedroom, and she got up and started putting the Chinese food away. He came back out and she was sitting on the couch, sipping her club soda.

"Ok babe. Ready".

She got up and went to him. He put a blindfold on her, and told her to hold her right arm out straight to the side. She did.

He picked her up fireman's style, and carried her all around the house.

"David! What are you doing?"

"All part of the plan, Chris". He spun her in circles, walked back and forth through the house a couple times, and then finally took her into their bedroom and placed her on the bed. He undressed her, but kept the blindfold on her.

"Honey, what are you up to?"

"You'll see, babe". He picked her up, and pulled the bed back, and put her under the covers, on her stomach. As soon as she felt the lotion, she knew what was happening. David's world famous massage. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail, and then relaxed into the heated mattress and pillow, and let him rub her stress away.

He gave her the most relaxing foot massage and was so careful to avoid her tattoo. By the time he got to her back after working his way up from her feet, she was almost asleep. He massaged her for at least an hour, and then turned her over and put her head in his lap so that he could give her a face and scalp massage. After about an hour and a half of massages, Chris was totally relaxed.

David put the blindfold back on Chris, and went and got her a sexy nightgown to put on. He put it on her, and then lit the candles. He came and picked her up, and put her on the floor, and then told her to take the blindfold off.

"Dance with me, babe?"

She nodded, and they started dancing. After several songs, he leaned down and kissed her, and then picked her up and carried her to bed, and put her back under the covers. He covered her up, and turned on the heated mattress pad, and then put the blindfold back on her.

"Be right back, babe".

He turned the lights off, and went and locked the door and set the alarm, and got her a glass of water. He came back and climbed into bed with her, and cuddled up to her and started kissing her.

She moved to take the blindfold off, and he stopped her. "Leave it on, babe". He kissed her and then held her close. They had mad, passionate sex, and then he took the blindfold off of her, and kissed her again.

"Blindfold sex might be my new favorite, honey".

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was so much hotter".

She kissed him, and they snuggled for a bit.

"Honey, what do you want to do with the money?"

"Well, we need to put some aside for family."

"Yes, I want to make a trust for Miranda, Bridgit and Charli, and Lisa. I also want to make a college fund for Alice Christine. And I want to give some money to the foundation, and then I want to buy something fun, like a new car or a timeshare somewhere, I don't know".

"Those are all great ideas. If you could buy any car, what would you get?"

"Not sure. I like the FJ cruisers, and the Range Rovers, but I also like the Yukons and the Tahoe's too. All I know is I don't want to go back low, to a car. I like being up high".

"You said earlier you want a new bed. What kind of bed do you want?"

"A big King-sized platform bed. The kind where you don't have slats, you just have a platform for the mattress and box springs to sit on".

She grabbed her phone and pulled up images of platform beds so he could see one.

"I like this one, with the step built in, so it sits up higher".

"Yeah, that's nice. We need to be up high, for sure".

"We could do the step over against the wall, and then put the bed on it, and make it higher".

"But then we would be higher than the window. And we would have to have someone come and redo plugs and switches".

"Yeah, good point".

"We could just put the step around the bed, babe."

"Yeah, that's an option".

They continued to chat for a little bit, and make plans, before they finally drifted off to sleep.

***Thursday***

Chris woke up when her alarm went off and got ready for work. David woke up as she was getting out of the shower, and she went to make them breakfast. Two Spanish omelets and a quick load of the dishwasher later, they were walking out the door.

He helped her load her things in the car, and then kissed her goodbye.

"I love you more than anything, Lieutenant. Have a good day babe".

"Love you honey. See you tonight". She kissed him a few times, and then they headed to work.

****Chris and Mary Beth's office****

Chris came in and signed in, and put her stuff down.

She sat down at her desk and began writing thank you notes to everyone for the gifts. She started with the Commissioner, and thanked him for thinking so highly of her. She did the others, and posted them on the bulletin board, and then came back to her office. Mary Beth was sorting case files.

"What do you want to start with first- aggravated assault, or missing persons?"

"Missing persons."

Mary Beth placed that on the top of the pile on Chris' desk, and Chris grabbed it.

"Suzanne Larkin, 28, blonde hair, green eyes, approximately 5'10 and 128 pounds, was last seen 4 days ago as she left to go to work. She never arrived, and hasn't been heard from since."

Chris started making a list of people to contact- her family, her work friends, her boss, and her neighbors. She put out a BOLO for her car- a 2011 White Toyota 4-Runner, license plate PTS 4854. Mary Beth started sending a digital copy of Suzanne's photo to the airport, the bus station, the train station, and to all the cab companies in town.

Chris was writing up the file update when her phone rang.

"Lieutenant Keeler, how can I help you?"

"This is Allyson Givens, from the lottery office. I was calling to inform you that you are the only winner from the lottery the other night, and that we will be giving you the full jackpot, and not making you split it with anyone else. You should still expect the funds to be deposited into your account within about a week".

"Ok, thank you so much!" Chris hung the phone up, and was just giddy.

She texted David. "I am the only winner of the lottery honey. No splitting it with anyone".

He texted back "Great news babe! As soon as we get it, we need to go meet with the bank and set up the trusts and funds that you mentioned".

"Ok honey."

She downloaded the app for Citibank, and turned on deposit notifications, and made a list of what funds she wanted to set up.

"Mary Beth, I have a question for you. I know that when Alice was here, you said that she had to pay for ½ of her car. But if someone was to give her a car, would that be ok?"

"What are you getting at, Chris?"

"Well, I am thinking of getting a new car, and I would be happy to give Alice my Explorer. It's safe, gets good gas mileage, and is fully loaded, has everything she could want. She could take it to college with her, if she keeps it that long. I just don't want to trade it in when she could use it and I could help her out".

"Well that's mighty sweet of you, Chris. But she's only 14, and Harvey and I aren't too keen on letting her get her hardship license to start driving now. We are most likely going to make her wait till she's 15 to get her permit and then 16 to get her real license".

"Hmm… I will have a new car by then, for sure. Oh well, it was a nice thought".

"She would have been so excited too, Chris. She loves her Aunt Christine, and she thinks you hung the moon, for sure".

"Smart kid".

They got back to work and worked till 4, and then clocked out and went home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris came in and changed clothes, and then made herself a club soda with lime. She started cleaning out the fridge so they could figure out what to do for dinner.

She ended up making them steak marsala, with extra mushrooms, and parmesan risotto. She also made a quick chopped salad. By the time David got home, dinner was about 5 minutes from being ready.

"Hi babe!" He came over and gave her a few kisses.

"Hi honey". She kissed him back a few times.

"Dinner is almost ready, honey."

"Smells great, babe". He went to change clothes and then came back and joined her.

He raved over and over about their wonderful dinner and then told her he was doing the dishes so she wouldn't have to.

"Deal." She put the leftovers in the fridge and then went and put her pajamas on. She went and put the A&D ointment on her tattoo, and noticed that it wasn't hurting anymore when she touched it. Huge win. After taking care of her piercings, she went back and sat on the couch. She grabbed her laptop, and turned it on. It was old, so it took forever to come up.

She finally made a spreadsheet and indicated how much money she wanted to put in to the trusts for the girls. David came and sat with her after the dishes were done.

"Honey, we need to talk about the trusts. I want us to have an idea of what we want to do before we go into the bank".

"Good plan, Chris".

"So if we make a trust for Bridgit, Charli, Lisa, and Miranda, what terms do we want to attach to them? I think Miranda's should have age attachments, but Bridgit and Lisa are old enough that they shouldn't. But I still want it to be fair…"

They discussed it, and finally decided that Miranda would get hers at age 25. Bridgit was 25 when she met Miranda, so they knew Miranda would understand. Plus that would give Miranda a chance to go to college and use her college fund and get a job and start working.

Bridgit and Lisa would get theirs divided up- 1.6 million a year for 25 years. Charli's would also be an age 25 restriction.

"How much are you putting into Alice's college fund?"

"I am thinking $400k dollars. That should be enough to at least help pay for her school, wherever she chooses to go. And I also want to give her a CD that she can cash in when she's 16."

David added all of these to the spreadsheet.

"Is there anything you want to do with the money, honey?"

"Our new bed, and the step, and I looked into whether or not we could expand on to this apartment any more. I think we can". He got up and went to get the floor plans that the front desk had given him.

"There are 6 apartments on each side of the hallway. We own 3 of them, and there are 3 left. 2 are owned, and the one on the other side of ours is for sale. I was thinking if we expand again and put Miranda's room all the way down at the end, we could then have more space, and we could have like a penthouse apartment, babe".

"That's an idea. Or do we want to just find a bigger apartment to buy and move to it? I love this building though, and I don't want to leave it really."

"Well if we are going to renovate, we could buy the apartment next door. We could take out their kitchen, and expand the bedroom at the end and put Miranda there; she would have a bigger bathroom, and more privacy. We would let her decorate however she wanted so that she would be happy with it. And then could use her room now as a guest room, or an office, and we would have the balcony with the new apartment too, so we could still use that. We just need to make it one long balcony, if we can. And we could expand our kitchen here, and turn it all sideways so that we would have more cabinet space."

"Call the contractor, honey. Let's see what he says. And call the front desk and ask to see the realtor of the apartment next door. And let's see if there's a way that we could somehow bring the elevator into our apartment, and then we could switch doors and use a different entrance?"

David was making a list of all this. Chris' mind was running wild with all the possibilities.

"Oh and honey, please tell the contractor that we are on a budget and we will stick to it. I don't want to go even a penny over budget this time".

"Money is the root of all evil, babe".

"Don't remind me".


End file.
